


the last enemy to be destroyed

by verivala



Series: Grindeldore one-shots [16]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Bitterness, Grindeldore 120th Anniversary, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verivala/pseuds/verivala
Summary: Albus pays Gellert a final visit in Nurmengrad on their 97th anniversary.





	the last enemy to be destroyed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Grindeldore 120th Anniversary project by hannahtheshipper on Tumblr

Gellert raised his head as he heard the distinctive sound of heels clicking against the concrete floor. As he identified the footsteps, he lowered his head back down again, not bothering to look at the person that was now standing behind the door of his cell.

“I see you’ve finally decided to come to see me,” he said, his voice hoarse from lack of use. The sound of it felt enormous in the silence of the prison. The quiet, he thought, was the worst aspect of his punishment. It had driven him mad more than once.

When he received no answer, he looked up to confirm that the person was not merely the product of his own mind. It would not have been the first time. But, no, the shadow Albus’ figure cast on the floor was there, and from his position on the floor, Gellert could just see the top of his head.

Unnerved by his silence, Gellert sneered, “What may I thank for this great honour?”

In answer, a hand reached for the flap on his door and passed a small packet through it. “Happy anniversary, my dear,” Albus said, and Gellert closed his eyes against the feeling hearing his voice arose in him. It had been years since he had last heard it. Albus’ voice was different now; whereas before it had still held the lingering notes of youth, it was now slowed and dragged down by age and remembered grief.

As he rose to shaky feet and made his way to the door, Gellert wondered if the grief had all been due to him, or if Albus had faced other tragedies since the day he had locked him here and walked away without looking back. Gellert was uncertain; his Visions were hazy at best, fragmented by the wards restraining his magic.

Bending down, Gellert picked up the packet. It was wrapped in a green paper that was sprinkled with stars. Gellert nearly smiled. It was very much to Albus’ taste. He turned it with his hands, trying to guess what was inside.

After a moment, he slipped the packet inside the pocket of his torn prison robe and, raising his head, met Albus Dumbledore’s eyes for the first time in years. The sight of his aged face shocked him, although it shouldn’t have. He knew that it had been decades between the last time and now, but knowing it and seeing it were two different things. Albus looked old. Ancient. A far cry from the auburn-haired youth Gellert had first known, or the grim, dignified professor that had been his doom. Albus smiled at his shock, and his eyes were suspiciously moist.

Gellert averted his eyes; tears had always made him uncomfortable. Clearing his throat, he asked, “We’ve never celebrated anniversaries before. What’s different this time?” Albus did not answer, but Gellert could hear him shuffling in place, his hands sweeping across the expansive fabric of his robes in an unconscious gesture. Sharply, Gellert looked at him. Albus did not meet his eyes.

“Show me. Now,” Gellert commanded, his heart beating furiously at his chest. Albus sighed before lifting his hand through the bars of the small window. Gellert sucked in a breath as he saw Albus’ hand. The skin was black and withered, clearly as a result of some powerful curse. Quickly, before Albus could withdraw it, Gellert grasped hold of it. Albus let out a small wince, but Gellert ignored him as he closed his eyes and felt for the extent of the damage. His magic confirmed his fears. “You’re dying.”

“Yes,” Albus confirmed, his voice resigned. Gellert looked at him and saw the calm acceptance on his face. Desperate, he pleaded, although from his mouth it sounded more like a command, “Let me use my magic. I can heal you. You know I can.”

Albus smiled sadly and shook his head. “No, Gellert.”

Switching tactics, Gellert lifted the hand to his lips and whispered, “_Mein Schatz-“_

“I said no,” Albus said, his voice sharp as he extracted his hand from Gellert’s grasp.

Narrowing his eyes, Gellert grasped the bars tightly and leaned his head against them. “What are you planning?” he hissed. Their eyes met again, and within seconds Gellert knew everything Albus had done and would do for his version of Greater Good. Gellert wondered if he slept at night. He had always been a slave to his guilt.

“It’s a necessary sacrifice,“ Albus answered, his face detached as if they were talking about the weather and not his oncoming murder. Gellert wasn’t fooled for a second; Albus only appeared detached when he was trying to restrain his emotions. Scoffing, Gellert shook his head and hissed, the accusations practically dripping off his lips, “So, that’s it then- you are willing to sacrifice yourself for the Greater Good. Just like you were willing to sacrifice _me_. To sacrifice _us_.”

Something flickered behind Albus' eyes - a flash of hurt perhaps - before he composed himself again. “You speak as if you hadn’t been willing to do the same. Wasn’t that what you had planned with that poor boy? To kill me.”

Gellert shrugged. “I won’t deny it. But I didn’t.” Leaning his head as far as the bars allowed him, he whispered, “Do you know why you won our duel?”

Uncertainty flickered across Albus’ face. “I was always more skilled in duelling.”

“True,” Gellert acknowledged, “but that is not why. You know I could have killed you when you stumbled. You have always known, haven’t you?”

“Yes,” Albus admitted, his voice soft.

“So, why didn’t I?” Gellert asked, even though he did not expect an answer. Albus looked down. Gellert pressed closer, the bars digging into his skin. “Because when it came down to it- when it came down to killing you- to letting you go- I couldn’t. Because I love _you_.” Gellert watched as the impact of his words hit Albus as if he had been smacked. A single tear made its trek down Albus’ cheek. Ignoring his pain, Gellert continued, “You have imprisoned me, you have not visited me, you have taken from my everything I once held dear. And now you would take yourself as well?”

Albus looked fragile. Gellert wondered why he had come at all. Perhaps he had thought that Gellert would comfort him. He was wrong. If he was so determined to force Gellert to live in a world without Albus, then he deserved none.

“Don’t be selfish,” Albus admonished, but his voice lacked conviction.

Gellert snorted. “Selfish? Are you sure I’m the one who is being selfish?” he asked, his voice mocking. “You are the one who is planning to take themselves out of this mess you’ve created and leave it to others to solve. When it comes down to it, _mein Lieber_, you have always been more ruthless than I,” Gellert hissed. With every accusation, Albus’ veneer of calm was breaking. All it would take was one more blow. And Gellert had always known just how to hurt him. His voice carried a pitying tone as he delivered the final strike, “If they knew the full extent of what you had done, I’m sure those boys of yours would agree.”

Albus turned away abruptly, and his voice shaking, whispered, “Goodbye, Gellert.” He made his way hurriedly down the corridor, running away as if the force of Gellert’s words could not reach him anywhere he went.

Throwing himself against the door, Gellert shouted after him, “Don’t think you can get away from me by dying! I will follow you to death if I have to, I can promise you that!”

Albus stopped at the end of the corridor. His back turned to Gellert; he said, “Gellert, I’ve never been under any delusions that I could.” Then he turned down the corridor and disappeared from view.

As Albus’ footsteps faded, Gellert fished the packet Albus had left him out of his pocket. He ripped open the green wrapping, revealing a ring box. With hands still shaking from rage, he opened it. Inside there was a marble ring in the shape of the Deathly Hallows. He picked it up, rolling it between his fingers. The back of it was engraved. _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

Smiling wryly, Gellert slipped the ring on his ring finger. It fit perfectly. Closing his eyes, he sat down and leaned his head against the cold rock wall. Behind his lids, there was a pale face with glowing red eyes, his own laughter and the sudden flash of green light. He smiled.

_Wait for me darling_, he thought, _wait for me._

**Author's Note:**

> Technically engraved marble is the 90th-anniversary gift but there are no 97th-anniversary gifts so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I appreciate everyone who reads my stories and leaves kudos, but comments are what keep me going. Thank you to anyone who has ever left a kind comment on my fics. You're all wonderful ❤


End file.
